Angel Eyes
by Uchigawa ni shinda
Summary: Kat, a little girl, is abandoned in the Giant Chasm, being left for dead. However, the pokémon living there save her. 11 years later, she begins her journey and makes new friends.


**Author's Note: I've been meaning to write this one. Recently, I found an old, old hand written copy of a Pokémon fanfic I wrote years and years ago. I wrote it right after I saw the Pokémon movie with Lucario and Mew and Lucario ends up giving his life to save the Tree. Anyway, I revamped it so that N will have some love. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Oh, I plan to write a few more Pokémon fanfics and crossovers so yeah. Also, Kat will be 16 in the next chapter. Ash will be 15 1/2, Cilan will be 17, N 17, and Iris will be 13 or 14. One of Kat's partners will be Lucario (I loved the Lucario from the movie and cried when he died so this isaa dedication to him). Except her Lucario is female. This might somewhat follow along with rhe anime and games.**

 **I actually thought about having the setting of this be in the kingdom of the Vale but decided against it.**

 **Warnings: Torture, blood, child abuse, near character death, etc. Viewer discretion is advised (I'm funny but yeah, only read if you can handle it. If not, just skip to where the page break or whatever is.)**

 **Rating: M/MA**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Adventure, Action**

 **Pairing: [OC, N]**

 **Summary: Kat, a little girl, is abandoned in the Giant Chasm, being left for dead. However, the pokémon living there save her. 11 years later, she begins her journey and makes new friends.**

 **Blanket Disclaimer: I own my own OC but not the Pokémon franchise/etc. If I did, Ash would age.**

 **Angel Eyes**

 **Pain and A New Beginning**

 **3rd Person Point of View, Omniscient**

A man and woman drag a small child of no more than five behind them. The little girl whimpers in pain. Whirling around, the man backhands the child, sending her tumbling back a few feet. "SHUT UP YOU ABOMINATION!" He roars. The girl shuts up, bowing her head so her long hair obscures her face.

"You idiot!" The woman snarls. "Someone could have heard you!"

"I doubt it. Why do you think we're doing this here and on the night of a full moon?" He asks.

"Idiot, I'm the one who came up with the plan. Besides, humans have a nasty habit of sticking their noses where they don't belong," She hisses. Turning around, she glares at the girl. "Get up," She growls out. The little girl doesn't move. Sneering, the woman stomps over to her. Snatching the girl up by her snow white hair, the woman brings her up to be eye level with her. Starting into the child's mismatched eyes, the woman growls out, "You never fooled us into believing that you were our child, you abomination. I don't know what you did with our real child but you'll pay for it nontheless. Now, we're going to do the world a favor and get rid of you."

The little girl just stoically stares back at her. The woman snorts and drags the girl along. "Walk faster," The woman hisses as she yanks the girl by her hair.

"Did you bring it?" The man asks.

"Of course," The woman retorts. They drag the girl further along into the forest. Soon, the trees grow closer and closer together. After a while, the woman stops dragging her.

After about 30 minutes, they stop in a small clearing with a pond in it. The trio can see their breath when they exhale. The little girl shivers as she follows the two into the clearing. The man snarls at her slow pace and picks her up by her hair. Slinging her around, he lets go after a few moments. The girl goes flying into the frigid water, sinking below the surface. The woman huffs and glares at the man.

"You're not getting off that easily," She snarls as she hauls the girl up by her hair. Sputterring and choking on water, the girl heaves a good portion of the water from her lungs. Grinning savagely, the two adults begin beating the child, kicking and punching her everywhere.

Curling into herself, the girl clenches her eyes shut as she blocks out what's happening to her. After 15 minutes of beating the child, the woman begins to grow angry. She kicks the girl in her head repeatedly, making the child loose her grip on her head. Smirking, the woman begins kicking the little girl in the face. When the child still doesn't make a sound, the woman pulls out a knife.

Crouching down, the woman holds the knife to the girl's throat. "You're really starting to piss me off," The woman hisses. Flicking her wrist down, she slices the girl from her collarbone on the left side to straight down her chest. Moving the knife, she cuts the girl from her the right side of her jaw, over her nose, and to her left temple. The wound oozes blood. Glowering at the lack of response, the woman slices the girl's thin, flismy pajama top off. Rolling her over, she begins carving up the little girl's back and arms. "Only an abomination would manage to stay silent through this," The woman says, a thin coat of insanity covering her tone. "So I'll make you talk." She starts slicing the little girl's legs up, starting at mid thigh all the way down to her feet.

"Hurry up Heather. We don't want to get caught," The man says.

"Shut up John!" Heather retorts. Rolling the child over, she places her knife under the girl's chin. "You're lucky we have to go now. Otherwise I wouldn't stop until I found out what happened to my baby," She snarls out. Heather stabs the girl in her abdomen a few times before embedding it deeply into the flesh right next to her left hipbone. Wrenching the blade the the right, Heather smirks down at the dying child. The two adults quickly leave the area, not wanting to get caught.

The child breathes raggedly, her vision swimming. A strange light—a mixture of royal blye, gold, and silver to be exact—encompasses her body, trying to heal her. Soon, her vision goes completely dark.

* * *

The little girl opens her eyes, squinting at the light. Sitting up, she winces slightly from the pain. Moving the thin blanket off of her, she stares down at her bandaged torso. She looks at her legs and arms, seeing the same green things covering them. Tracing the material, she asks softly, "Are these...leaves?"

"Yes," Someone replies. The girl tenses, eyes darting around. "Be careful. You had and still have some pretty serious wounds. While the vast majority of them healed remarkablely fast during the two weeks you were out, you should still be careful. Especially considering a few of the deeper ones aren't fully healed. Someone really did a number on you, huh?" The masculine voice gets closer.

"Who is there?" The little girl calls out, her voice steady and strong despite the weaks of not being used.

"Audino, the pokémon that saved your life," He huffs out, walking over to her. The pink and cream colored pokémon stares at her, its large ears twitching. "Wait, you understand what I'm saying?" The girl briefly tenses at the question.

"Yes," She responds in a monotone, her eyes downcast. Her eyes glance side to side, looking for an escape route. Audino sighs at her behavior.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. Since you are awake, however, I do need to take you to see someone who has been very anxious to meet you, little one."

"O-Okay," The girl stutters, thrown off balance slightly. Audino grabs something and hands it to the little girl.

"Here, take this and put it on," He says. The girl glances at it but silently puts it on.

* * *

Once Audino finishes checking up on her, the girl follows Audino through the cave. The temperature slowly decreases the further along they go. Eventually, the duo reaches their destination. "Through here," Audino says.

"Aren't you coming with me?" The girl asks. Audino hesitates.

"Yes," The pokémon answers after a few moments. The two enter the cave together. The little girl resists the urge to tense up when she sees a large pokémon covered in white fur with claws and a feline face and a large grey and light blue draconic pokémon waiting in the cave.

"Do not great little one. We will not hurt you," The furry white one says. Freezing, the little girl studies the three pokémon intently. When she doesn't sense anything malicious from any of them, she carefully walks to where Audino stands in front of the other two. They stay like that for a while.

"What is your name, little one?" The white one asks after a while. The little girl frowns.

"My…parents called me Lily until I was 2. Then they called me monster, abomination, freak, and other names," She responds softly. "What are your names, Miss and Sir?"

"You can tell our genders?" The white one asks, surprised. She nods.

"You sound very feminine and your aura has feminine qualities. Mr. Dragon's aura is fierce, proctective, and masculine."

"My name is Absol. I found yoy half dead," The white one says.

"And I am Kyurem, young one," The large pokémon says. He peers down at her through a large, yellow eye. "You look different from other humans I've seen." She blushes and looks down.

"So are we to call you Lily?" Absol asks. The girl shakes her head.

"No."

"Then what?" Absol asks.

"How about Kat?" Kyurem suggests. Your eyes remind me of a feline." The little girl seems to ponder it before nodding her head.

"Kat, why were you half dead when I found you?" Absol asks.

"My parents." Kat responds, her tone becoming distant and detached. "Ever since I turned 2, they hated me. They told me I wasn't human. They wanted to know what I had done to their real child."

"What do you mean 'not human'?" Absol asks.

"My eyes. They said my eyes gave away my true nature," She replies. Moving her tangled, snowy locks ofut of her face, Kat reveals her two mismatched eyes. Her left one is gold; the right one is silver. Both irises are surrounded by a vibrant, icy blue ring and had a pupil like a feline. "It didn't help that I talked to pokémon."

No one says anything for a while, the silence blanketing the room. All four seem to be deep in thought. "You will stay with us until you decide to leave," Kyurem announces.

"Lord Kyurem, are you sure?" Audino asks.

"Yes," He replies without any hesitation. "Once you are well enough, you will learn what we have to teach you Kat."

 **Author's Note: I didn't want to do it where Kat was an orphan, got separated from her parents, etc. I've read a couple stories like that so I decided to try something a bit different. Don't know if it came out good or not but yeah. Also, quirky note on my part but have any of you ever realized that Audino kind of sounds like I dunno?**

 **Oh, on a side note. I do plan on adding in chapters pertaining to the movies in the Unova Region. I might even have Kat and N travel with Ash to Kalos. I'm not sure yet. Also, I do plan on writing another Pokémon + InuYasha crossover where Ash and Kagome are paired together. I'm probably going to start that one in the Sinnoh Region in the movie with Lucario and Mew. I have plans for it and this.**

 **Word Count: 2,001**

 **~Bye y'all. Enjoy reading, review, follow, and favorite my lovely readers!**


End file.
